


So I was sitting there in the bar and this guy came up to me

by silvereyedotaku



Series: A Thief And A Forger [3]
Category: Papillon (2018)
Genre: 2.6k of buildup and 4k of sex, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Humiliation, I'm incapable of writing fic without dirty talk apparently, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Play, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvereyedotaku/pseuds/silvereyedotaku
Summary: "You’re exactly my type, so I thought I’d ask.” Papi told him, shrugging.Louis snorted, tucking a stray curl behind his ear. “And what might that be?”“Obviously-inexperienced rich boys, apparently.”Louis rolled his eyes, drumming his fingers on the countertop. “Oh, it’s the money that does it for you, then?”“Well. That and your mouth.”





	So I was sitting there in the bar and this guy came up to me

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Blame It On The Girls - MIKA. I'll be naming my fics exclusively MIKA lyrics from now on. if u don’t listen to him what kind of gay are u. 
> 
> Canon era AU (but not the one you think) - starts off deceptively vanilla but do not fear, the kink kicks in like a brick to the face, read the tags. It is 100% consensual, even if it seems mildly blurry at times - see the end for why

Louis sipped his Old Fashioned, shifting on the wooden bar stool, coat folded on top. He was perfectly aware how illegal this situation was, and his pre-prison self would’ve been sweating bullets.

But thanks to skills acquired in his years on the inside, he melded his face into a convincingly blank slate, unaffected by the men howling with inebriated laughter around him.

The bartender gave him a suspicious look - understandable, he supposed these places had to careful about who was visiting - which turned to interest when Louis smiled warmly at him.

He maintained eye contact as he raised his glass, mouthing at the rim with a wink. The man stared openly, arm flexing as he polished the bottle in his hands slightly more vigorously.

Louis tried not to laugh in surprise at the man’s boldness; maybe running an illegal bar for deviants (like himself, he admitted reluctantly) gave one some extra confidence.

He ran his hand through the moisture collecting on the glass, then downed the rest of its contents.

He wiped the corner of his mouth with his fingers, in an impolite gesture that made him ache guiltily to perform, as years of strict upper-class childhood had him itching for a napkin. He reminded himself that such manners had no place here - besides, prison life _should_ have hammered them out of him.

He smugly noted the way the bartender’s eyes followed the movement of his throat as he swallowed, before swivelling in his seat, crossing his legs.

He took in the bar’s patrons, dressed in everything from three piece suits to what seemed to be feather boas and stockings.

He was decidedly on the former end of the spectrum, in pressed grey trousers and a white shirt, collar unbuttoned just far enough to expose a glimpse of his golden-brown collarbones.

He’d expected to be _underdressed,_ but it seemed that when cheap alcohol and homosexuals mixed, an extreme lack of proper clothing was the result.

His eyes were drawn to a shadowy corner, away from the jazz music and shouting, where a tall blond man stood with his eyes trained on Louis. He brought his cigarette to his lips, breathing a cloud of smoke into the musky air of the bar.

Louis gulped, taking in his appearance. The man was wearing a shirt and waistcoat and carting his suit jacket fair hair slicked back from his handsome face.

He was briefly distracted as he felt his head grow slightly fuzzy as the whisky started to hit him for the first time.

He briefly recalled an old friend telling him about booze served in the Parisian underworld - you keep buying, thinking it’s not affecting you, but when it hits you’ll wake up in the street with your wallet and shoes gone.

By the time he refocused his gaze, the stranger had pushed off from the corner and was strolling lazily towards him, somehow keeping time with the jazz carrying over the noise around them.

He sauntered up, pausing besides Louis, cramming himself in between the man on the next bar stool and Louis. He didn’t say a thing, just let his eyes rake over Louis’ body suggestively.

Louis drank in how his biceps strained at the shirt sleeves as he slapped the counter to get the bartender’s attention, ordering a brandy.

He licked his lips and cleared his throat. “May I help you?”

The stranger looked at Louis, eyes flicking down to the skin exposed by his low collar, then to his lips, then back up to his eyes.

“If that little show you just put on for the bartender is anything to go by, then I think you can.” His voice was gravelly and deep.

Louis quirked an eyebrow. “Oh? You've been watching me?”

The stranger shrugged, grinning at him without shame. “Yeah.”

Louis turned fully in his seat to face the man, scrunching up his face in apprehension. “May I ask for what length of time?”

“Long enough to tell you’re interested in going home with someone tonight. I figured, why not see if I could be your someone?” the man said casually. Louis recovered quickly from the shock of the stranger’s sheer assuredness. Flirty eye contact was one thing, but this kind of talk was dazzlingly inappropriate.

“Did you consider that you might not be my type?” He was genuinely curious how far the man’s confidence extended; and besides, one could never play too coy.

“I did.” The stranger moved closer, resting his hand against the polished bar countertop so he was leaning over where Louis was sitting, making him look up at him. He smelled like tobacco. “But you’re exactly my type, so I thought I’d ask.”

Louis snorted, tucking a stray curl behind his ear. “And what might _that_ be ?”

“Obviously-inexperienced rich boys, apparently.”

Louis rolled his eyes, drumming his fingers on the countertop. He hadn't realised his status was so clear. “It’s the money that does it for you, then?”

“Well. That and your mouth.”

Louis choked on nothing, nails screeching across the wood. “I beg your pardon?”

The man smirked at him as he flushed, despite his best efforts. “What, no one ever told you how pretty you are before?”

Louis gathered himself. “No,” he answered honestly, rubbing anxiously at the mark his nails had left on the bar. Damn it, this was embarrassing.

“If you were mine, I’d tell you every single day.” the blond man voiced.

It felt like a confession. Louis straightened his spine, rising in his seat until their faces were only inches apart. If he’d been interested before, the faintly rough fashion in which the man spoke was an aphrodisiac, and it made him daring.

“What’s your name, stranger?”

“Papillon, but friends call me Papi.” the man told him, propping the hand holding his suit jacket up on the edge of Louis’ stool, caging him in the man’s arms.

“How unusual. I’m Louis Dega.” Louis commented, privately revelling the heat on all sides of him, the way the man’s hand was just short of touching his thigh.

“It’s a nickname. You’ll see why later.” Papi smiled confidently. “That is, if you decide I can give you want you want.”

Louis tilted his head, considering Papi for a second. He _had_ come here looking for just this, and he’d be lying if he said Papi didn’t excite him. It was jarring to have it land so readily in his lap.

The money comment was mildly worrying, but his gut was telling him to trust Papi. His instincts had never let him down before, so he decided to take their advice.

“Is that a yes?” Papi asked, cockiness betrayed by the nervous edge in his voice.

Louis nodded, bringing his hands up to rest on the man’s shoulders. “I’m curious how your interest in my mouth manifests itself.”

Papi raised his eyebrows at the comment, standing up and stepping away. He offered Louis his arm. “C’mon.”

Louis linked his arm through Papi’s, ignoring the discomfort in his stomach at being treated like a lady in favour of watching how satisfied Papi was at his actions.

He picked his coat up off the stool, fishing a few bills out of his pocket and passing them across the counter.

Papi frowned at the way the bartender looked at Louis, pulling him closer to his chest. He shot the bartender a glare, ignoring the newly-made brandy placed on the counter and guiding a mildly confused Louis out of the crowds of men.

\---

They raced up the stairs to Louis‘ apartment. Papi tapped his foot impatiently as he fumbled with his keys. Now they both knew they wanted this, everything in between seemed like a waste of time.

The door swung open and Louis stepped inside, almost tripping over the shoes at the front door, half of them strewn haphazardly and half lined up neatly in pairs.

Papi followed him, allowing him to lock the door and pocket the keys. Then his hands were all over him, rubbing along the seam of his shirt, playing with the buttons, pulling it from his trousers.

Louis reeled from the feeling, before gaining the piece of mind to grab at Papi’s collar, dragging him into a hard kiss. Papi groaned against his mouth, hands coming to rest at his waist, squeezing hard enough to bruise.

Their teeth clashed as Louis pushed up on his tiptoes, winding his arms around Papi’s neck and pulling him in so every inch of their bodies were in contact. They swayed for a moment, tongues in each other’s mouths and trying to pull impossibly closer.

They broke away, panting for air. Papi hurriedly kicked off his shoes, Louis copying him. They hesitated for a second, before grasping for each other again, tearing their clothes off.

Papi pulled Louis’s shirt over his head as soon as enough buttons were undone, kicking his own trousers off. Louis blushed as the man eyed his lack of undershirt. “Not what I expected from a proper, rich boy,” Papi tutted playfully, prompting Louis to roll his eyes.

Louis undid his belt, shoving his trousers off his hipbones, giggling as Papi scrabbled at the hem, trying to help him. Papi laughed along with him, pulling his own waistcoat and shirt half-off, before kissing Louis again, driving him backwards into the door.

Louis sighed as Papi trailed kisses down his neck and gripping the backs of his thighs, lifting him.

He wrapped his legs and arms around Papi like a koala bear, allowing himself to be carried down the hallways, grey trousers still hanging from one foot. Louis clung to Papi and shrieked in a rather undignified manner when they wobbled at the bottom of the stairs.

“Do you need me to-“

" _No._ " Papi insisted, climbing the stairs two at a time. Louis stiffened at the tone, and Papi noticed immediately, planting an apologetic kiss on the corner of his mouth. “Sorry. I just want to treat you how you deserve.”

Louis’ heart pulsed with a rush affection, kissing Papi’s temples and cheeks as they stumble down the corridor. Papi found the bedroom with ease and pushed the door open, nudging the corner of it carefully to make sure the bolt didn’t catch.

Louis glanced up at the room. His bed was unmade, sheets strewn across the mattress. For God’s sake. He glared down at Papi, who just shrugged, hiking him up against his chest and kissing him again.

They dissolved into a mess of tingles and soft gasps, Papi almost losing his grip again. “I’m going to make you feel so good. I’ll give you exactly what you need,” Papi whispered against Louis’ lips, dropping him onto the bed.

He whistled as he took in the bedroom. “Wow. You really are rich.” Louis beamed in an odd sense pride.

After he had been released, he’d cast aside his old profession. He had begun work as a freelance artist upon he arrived back in France. It paid next to nothing, but this wasn’t an issue. He was either extremely lucky or God was repaying him for all the suffering he underwent in French Guiana, because several trust funds - untouched by the authorities - had been found upon his return.

It was that money that had gone towards the apartment. He hadn’t exactly worked for it himself, but at least it wasn’t made from tricking others out of their hard-earned savings.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the bed dipping as Papi clambered on top, pulling his shirt and waistcoat fully off. He started unbuttoning his vest, shoving it down his shoulders.

Louis let his eyes trace unabashedly down his toned chest and abs, taking in the rippling, ink-covered muscles.

“Do you get the nickname now, sweetheart?” Papi asked as he settled on top of Louis, kneeling on either side of his legs.

Louis nodded, trailing a finger over the butterfly tattoo in the centre of his chest. Papi gave him a fond look as he appreciated the intricate inkwork. They found each other’s mouths within seconds, enjoying the feeling of skin against skin.

Louis moaned as hands crept up to his hair, tugging harshly on the slightly wavy locks. He had no doubt they’d be a curly mess by the end of tonight.

Louis watched as Papi drew back, bracing himself on hands either side of his head. “Where‘s your lu-“

“Bottom draw in the wardrobe.” Louis said quickly, impatient to get to it.

Papi got up, kissing Louis one last time, before walking towards the wardrobe. He kneeled down, pulling the draw out. “Oh. Oh, wow.”

Louis’ head snapped up, confused at the shocked tone in his voice. There was nothing about lubricant that should cause that response, unless- Oh _god,_ no. He’d forgotten to separate off the rest of his collection.

Papi looked at him with wide eyes, obviously scandalised. Louis scrambled off the bed to stop him, but not before Papi fished out a pair of handcuffs and several silk ties.

Louis slammed the draw shut, straightening up and stuttering out excuses that fell flat when Papi grabbed his arm, pulling him down so they both kneeling.

“They’re not mine,” his mouth said with no input from his brain whatsoever.

Papi gave him a look. “Yeah, _okay._ " Louis felt his ears get hot with embarrassment.

He yelped as Papi pulled the drawn open again, lunging to shut it. Papi caught him by the wrist, pushing him firmly back. “Let me see.”

Louis clenched his fist, not really wanting to contradict Papi. He fidgeted anxiously. He was sure he was bright red as he watched Papi sift through the draw’s contents.

Papi replaced the silk ties, inspecting a small rubber ring.

“What is _this?_ " he asked, rolling it around in his palm.

Louis almost passed out. “It’s a- a cock ring.” He winced at how vulgar it sounded when spoken aloud. Papi gave him a confused look, prompting further explanation. “It prevents climax.”

Papi’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline. Without another word, he placed it on the ground and continued digging, also removing a small pot of lubricant.

Louis gasped as he pulled out an enormous wooden chest from the back of the draw. “It’s really not necessary that we-“

The lid flopped open, leaving them both staring at the impressive collection of glass dildos.

“Holy shit.” Papi pulled out the largest one, measuring a total nine inches and as thick as Louis’ wrist. “You can take this?”

Louis’ cheeks were burning as he nodded in reluctant honesty, eyes trained on the ground. Papi made a sound of astonishment, placing the phallus with the handcuffs and cock ring.

Louis looked up. “Listen Papi, I don’t know what your intentions are, but I’m not-“

Papi shut the draw resolutely, gathering his choices and tossing them onto the bed. He grasped Louis’ arm, pulling him to his feet and pushing him back onto the bed.

Louis began to sit up but Papi pinned his wrists before he could, sliding between his legs.

“Now why would you have all these playthings if you _didn't_ want someone to play with them?”

Louis struggled weakly, breath picking up at Papi’s close proximity. He was suddenly very aware of the fact that both of them were wearing only undershorts.

Papi kissed him again, rough and unforgiving. Louis bit down on his bottom lip, wrists flexing within Papi’s grip. Papi kissed him until his head was hazy, until he was making little sounds in the back of his throat and bringing his crotch up to meet Papi’s.

When Papi broke contact, he craned his neck, trying to prolong the kiss. Papi kissed along his neck, prompting his eyes to flutter shut. He felt fingers running down his arms, pulling them behind his back.

The cool sensation of metal on heated skin was the only warning he got before the familiar click of the cuffs closing notified him of the situation. His eyes shot open, finding Papi grinning smugly down at him.

He tugged at the cuffs, trying to understand how they were restraining him. His arms were folded one over the other behind the small of his back, with the metal rings secured around his forearms.

The short chain in between was wound around his arms, so there was no room to wiggle or readjust their position. Like this, his entire arms were impossible to move.

He stared up at Papi, who beamed at him. “Is this how you like your... suitors to have you?”

Louis considered the question. He had pins and needles in his shoulder already, and there was a distinctly helpless feeling to being immobile with his body and home open to this stranger. “Yes.” Honesty _was_ the best policy.

Papi guided him into a sitting position, helping him keep his balance with a hand along his back.

“Shall we put this on?” Papi picked up the ring, pulling Louis’ underwear down with one hand. He glanced at Louis’ delicate cock and smirked. “Goddamn, your cock is so cute.” He slid the ring over the head, Louis thrusting upwards involuntarily.

Louis squirmed in humiliated arousal as Papi continued talking, pushing it down to the base. “Pleasuring a woman must be impossible. You’re just made to be fucked in that tight little ass of yours, huh?”

Louis moaned, arching his back as Papi tightened the ring to a point just shy of discomfort, but still enough to provide extreme, constricting pressure. If he hadn’t been hard before, he definitely was now.

“God, you must be so desperate for something in your hole right now.”

Louis fought back the urge to scold Papi for his filthy words. What had he expected? He’d agreed to take him home for his fifth mouth.

“Is that what you use these dildos for, to satiate that need? Do you shove them inside you, ride them until you collapse?” Louis whined as Papi raked his nails over his chest. “Answer me.”

“Yes,” Louis breathes out in a rush, hips stuttering as Papi pinched at his nipples.

“Yes _what?_ " Papi prompted, rolling Louis’ sensitive flesh between his thumb and forefinger.

“Yes, I do p-pleasure myself with them.” Louis choked out.

Papi hummed, one hand coming down to flick at Louis’ cock, making his eyes roll back into his head at the shooting pleasure and tension that went through him.

“I bet they’re sometimes better than a regular dick, right?” he continued, rubbing at Louis’ nipples and his cock head. Louis writhed at the feeling of his hypersensitivity from the ring being exploited.

His thighs shuddered as Papi withdrew his fingers from his shaft, tugging at his nipples with both hands.

Louis tossed his head back and forth as Papi continued pulling beyond the point of comfort, unable to do anything else with his arms bound behind his back.

White hot sparks of pain-pleasure fizzed through him, making his dick throb where it lay rigid against his stomach.

“These cocks are always ready for you to fuck yourself with. No wonder you keep such a large collection. They won’t ever leave you unsatisfied. You could have them inside you, hard and long and thick, for hours at a time if you wanted.”

Louis whimpered, knowing full well there was more truth to that statement than the other man knew.

Papi seemed to pick up on these thoughts as he teased his swollen nipples, reading Louis like a book. “Oh, you’ve done that?” He stilled his movement until Louis nodded, cock twitching with embarrassment.

“I bet you’ve spent whole days, sitting on a chair with one of them inside you, slowly rocking down as you read. Do you walk around with one of the smaller ones in, feeling how you clench around it with every step?”

Louis began to tear up as Papi circled his nipples with his rough thumbs. “No.” The word was out of his mouth before he could stop it. He swallowed and soldiered on. “No, I don’t walk whilst using them, I have- I bought a thicker rubber plug for that.”

Papi moaned, tugging at Louis’ nipples harshly. " _Fuck,_ that's hot. I swear, I’m going to make you feel so good you cry.”

Louis let out a high sound of protest as Papi released his nipples, but fought back his excitement as he saw him reaching for the lube. Papi shook his head in mock disappointment at the noise, unscrewing the lid and smearing it over his fingers.

He reached down to slide a finger into Louis, finding it unexpectedly easy.

Louis blushed for the umpteenth time as he remembered prepping himself before he’d left for the bar, in order to save time.

It wouldn’t have been an issue - he doubted anyone else he could’ve taken home would’ve even noticed - if Papi didn’t insist on taken such care of the details.

He waited in anticipation for Papi to realise, as he slid another finger in, brushing Louis prostate by accident and making him groan.

A grin broke across Papi’s face as he connected the dots. “You really are ready, aren’t you baby? Fingered yourself before coming out, huh?”

Louis fought for breath as Papi made short work of pushing three fingers inside him and scissoring them. Before he knew it, Papi was reaching for the dildo, spreading lube over every inch of it.

It was beautiful, in a perverse way - glass carefully blown into a smooth surface, with curved ridges in irregular intervals down its length.

Louis knew exactly how it felt inside him, how the thickness of the unbudging glass made him feel like his insides were being remodelled around it, how it put constantly pressure on his prostate until he was squirming with overstimulation.

He couldn’t even think about the _length_ of it without shivering.

His movement knocked his throbbing cock to the side and he let out a series of quiet whimpers at the jolt of pained arousal, precum beading at his slit.

He watched Papi smirk at him through teary vision, bringing the glass down to rub at his hole. It was so long he had to use both hands to steady it.

Louis looked down over his bruised nipples to where Papi was circling the dildo around his rim.

“What do you say, Dega?”

Oh. He was going to make him beg for it. Louis squared his jaw and fixed his gaze on the ceiling, refusing to cooperate.

Papi’s face came into view as he leant over him. “I _said,_ " he began, punctuating his words with nails on his nipples and a firm hand stroking his cock. “What do you say?”

Louis’ head slammed into the bedspread as a cacophony of curses passed his lips. He was so near to the edge, Papi’s hand providing more than enough stimulation to get off, but the ring kept him suspended, unable to finish and in a constant state of near-orgasm.

It was like he was trapped in that instant, those moments just before he came, of mind-blanking pleasure, only this instant stretched on for minutes rather than seconds.

His lower body was trembling uncontrollably, but he managed to get out a whiny plea, albeit it a somewhat incomprehensible one.

Papi slowed his pace, but continued to rub at Louis’ dick. “What was that?"

Louis tried his best to talk, eyes rolled back in his head as Papi teased at his nipple in tandem with him stroking his shaft.

He almost screamed as a harsh tug sent him hurtling towards relief, only to be yanked back by the cock ring, a bead of precum dribbling down the shaft.

“Papi, I need release, please-“

Papi tutted. “That’s not what I meant. Come on, be a good boy for me.” Louis’ hips shot off the bed at the pet name, surprising Papi. “You like that, huh?”

Louis nodded feebly.

“Okay, then how about you be good for me and tell me what you _really_ want.”

“I want- I want-“ Louis bit his lip so hard he knew it would be bruised in the morning, the back of his neck burning. “I want the glass dildo.”

“And where do you want it, Dega?”

Louis _wanted_ to glare at Papi. He was obviously having fun with this. “In my ass.”

Papi growled at the way Louis flushed scarlet at his own words. “That’s right, stuffed in your toned ass, so deep inside you forget your own name.”

With that, he shoved the first few inches in.

Louis screamed, everything too fast, too sudden, too full. When he came back to himself, he discovered Papi was slowly thrusting the first part of the dildo in and out of him. Then he began guiding it in further.

Louis knew he wasn’t prepped enough for this, but there was something about the burn that had him trying to force himself down.

Papi looked him in the eyes. “Deep breath in, baby.”

Louis breathed in.

“And out.”

He allowed all the air out of his lungs, relaxing enough for Papi to push the dildo into him, hard.

His leg kicked involuntarily, heart pounding in his chest. He tried to move himself down again, only to be distracted by Papi kissing his cheek.

“You’re so pretty like this, splitting yourself open on anything even resembling a cock. I know you want it all, but you've got to wait a second, or you’ll hurt yourself.”

Louis’ vision was blurring again as tears of overstimulation ran down his face.

“Please,” he begged breathily. He didn’t even know what he was asking for, but if the hunger in Papi’s eyes was any indication, he was going to get it.

Papi manoeuvred the dildo inside Louis, tracing his inner walls with it. It only took a couple of seconds to find his prostate, and Louis made it perfectly clear by keening and trying to grind down on the glass.

Papi stilled his hips with a firm hand, keeping it propped at the angle that meant his sweet spot was stimulated, before guiding the rest of the dildo in, a bit at a time.

Louis moaned as he felt the ridges drag over his prostate, still so close to the edge. He didn’t even notice how full he was until Papi forced the last thick ridge into him, and it tapered off into the base.

When it really kicked in though, was when Papi reached behind it, pulling him off the bed and into his arms. He had to choice but to wrap his legs around Papi to avoid falling, even if it jostled the dildo inside him.

Papi used his arms, still bound behind his back, to hold him up, looking down at his face.

“You okay?” he asked, pulling him closer. Louis tilted his head back, whining desperately, as his oversensitive nipples brushed against Papi’s front.

Papi stilled him with a hand in his hair. He was still waiting for confirmation to carry on. Louis nodded his assurance weakly, letting out a whimper as this put more pressure on his roots.

Papi kissed him, slow and deep. Louis knew it was a distraction, but he let himself go limp and pliant, allowing Papi to explore his mouth as he lowered him to the ground and adjusted the position of his feet.

He felt pain flare in his thighs as he was pushed down further, legs in a near-split.

Papi smirked at the sight, breaking the kiss and letting Louis come to rest on the floor as he leaned back on the edge of the bed.

“God, you’re so fucking flexible. With a face like that, and a body that can do this shit, I’m surprised you don’t have every man in the city crying to fuck you.”

Louis sobbed when he was lowered all the way to the ground, his legs being forced open making his entrance tighten around the glass, clenching around the thick base.

He almost panicked as he felt himself begin to lose his balance, tilting backwards and unable to support himself, but was soon saved by the bed behind him.

The new position meant that the entire weight of the dildo was pressed down on his prostate. This was more than the usual pressure, this was torture even without the cock ring.

He shivered at the overwhelming sensation. “Fuuuuuck,” he breathed out, rolling his hips down on the glass.

“Yeah, ride it just like that. Take what you want.” He looked up to see Papi moving towards him, fisting his hair, now loose and curly with sweat and repeated mussings, in one hand and using the other to pull down his underwear.

Louis gaped at the sight. Saying Papi was well-hung was an understatement. The man’s size was staggering.

Louis let his lips fall open, offering his mouth - not that he could do much else other than let Papi use him, with his hands tied behind his back. The thought was hot as hell.

Papi nudged the head of his cock against his plump lips, red and swollen from making out.

“You know what to do if you want me to stop,” he told Louis, before tightening his grip on the man’s hair and pushing the head into his mouth.

Louis tried to relax his throat, still grinding down on the dildo inside him, as Papi brought Louis’ head forward.

Fresh tears sprang in his eyes as Papi hit the back of his throat, but he dived forwards when Papi began to let go, choking himself on it.

Papi let out a long groan at the sight, clenching both hands in his hair and using them to guide him the rest of the way down.

Louis breathed through him nose, throat constricting around the huge dick. He gagged as Papi gave an experimental thrust, cock shoving down his throat with more force than he thought possible.

He took a deep breath in, before noticing Papi was looking at him dazedly. He hollowed his cheeks, gazing up at him with big, wet eyes, and stifling a moan as Papi’s hips snapped forwards in response, choking him all over again.

Papi seemed to steady himself enough to notice Louis wasn’t moving his lower body anymore. “Keep riding your toy, Dega. I want to see you filled at both ends, bouncing on your dildo and gagging yourself on my cock.”

Louis jerked his hips obediently, unable to get much leverage with his arms bound and his legs spread flat on the ground.

Papi watched him try his best to ride the glass phallus, all the while keeping his mouth wide open, tongue flicking along the shaft in his mouth. It was pathetic and adorable and so fucking hot he felt like he could die happy in that moment, watching Louis caught between shoving his ass down and forcing his head forward.

Louis‘ rim began to ache at the stretch, dick still weeping pitifully, but he carried on moving his hips frantically, the small distance he could.

It was like his muscles were working on autopilot, seeming to believe that if he kept himself right on the verge of orgasm, in that hot, shell-shocked instance before climax, for a constant, indeterminate amount of time, he would reach release.

His mind _knew_ this wasn’t true, and tried to slow the motion so he wasn’t in so much aroused agony, but his body refused to let him.

His cock bobbed in the air, needy for touch but receiving only the same harsh grip of the ring around his base. It was the only contact he had and he found his dick thrusting up towards nothing, aching for some form of sensation, lips still wrapped around Papi’s shaft as the other man let it lie heavy against Louis’ tongue.

His search for something on his cock just brought him down harder on the dildo, ass throbbing at the feeling.

Papi still wasn’t moving, keeping Louis’ face pressed against his crotch and his cock stuffed down his throat.

Louis’ hips rabbited back and forth, not able to get enough force behind it to actually be satisfying, thanks to the splits his legs were currently in.

His desperation did little more than dislodge the smooth, ridged glass inside of him in tiny motions that only made him more frustrated.

It wasn’t the pounding he needed, and the jerks of his lower half just made it harder to get comfortable on the enormous length, every pull on it disrupting its previous position and resulting in a new angle to force his walls open around.

His movement also provided no relief from the lack of touch on his cock, simply making it bounce, driving home how powerless he was in this situation, with his lips stretched around the base of Papi’s dick, completely at his mercy.

His throat began to flutter around the intrusion - Papi’s size made sure he was always pressed beyond Louis’ mouth, into his throat, even when not moving, providing a constant burning.

Papi yanked his hair, getting his attention again as he began to thrust forward at a quick, unforgiving pace. Louis felt his eyes flutter closed as Papi fucked his face, hair used to pull him back and forth.

His bottom half continued twitching, his stomach still aching from being so close to losing it, but part of that faded to white noise as Papi pushed him down, lips slack and tongue pressed against his thick shaft.

It only took a few minutes of Papi fucking his mouth for him to get close. He grabbed a handful of the messy curls at the back of Louis head, wrenching him off his cock.

Louis let out a confused noise, before he registered what this meant as Papi came all over his face. His lips fell open unconsciously, catching some in his mouth as Papi painted ropes of white across his cheeks.

He waited patiently for Papi to come down from his orgasm, bent over Louis.

Papi’s head cleared and he almost came again from the look of Louis, with his white-speckled eyelashes and mouth hanging open, cum splattered across his lips and tongue.

He realised what the other man was waiting for.

“You can swallow, Dega,” he told him, petting his hair gently.

Louis did just that, enjoying giving all control of himself over to Papi, as cum slid down his throat.

His dick was pulsing harder than ever, after watching Papi come.

He darted his tongue out to lick the excess off the corners of his mouth. His whole face was sticky.

He gasped as Papi reached down to grip him under his arms, skin hypersensitive to any touch. He was being lifted up off the dildo. Part of him struggled weakly, the empty feeling too much to bear, but he needn’t have worried, as Papi stopped when Louis’ legs were lifted out of the splits.

“Kneel,” Papi ordered gently, allowing Louis to manoeuvre his legs under him, bending at the knee.

Louis winced at the pain crackling in his legs, but all of that was forgotten as he was sunk down on the glass dildo once more.

Papi leant down and carefully loosened the cock ring, pulling it off his dick.

Louis sighed gratefully at the sensation of finally being free. He strained needily against the cuffs, trying to touch himself, to get Papi to touch his cock, but the other man just took two steps back, collapsing into an armchair near the door.

“Go on, baby. Ride it.”

Louis lifted himself on shaking legs, dropping down onto the length and moaning at the top of his lungs as it battered his prostate.

He pulled himself up again, forcing himself up and down. It only took two more thrusts to finally, _finally_ send him over the edge.

It felt like getting hit by a freight train, heat ripping through every nerve in Louis’ body.

Papi was there in a second, lifting him off the toy and wrapping him in the sheets of their bed. Louis vaguely registered the cuffs coming undone, Papi massaging his shoulders, muttering sweet nothings in Louis’ ear until he came back to himself.

He summoned enough energy to give Papi a small smile.

“Was that what you wanted?” the larger man asked, apprehension creeping into his tone.

“That was _perfect,_ Henri. I am extraordinarily lucky to have you.” Louis whispered and cupped his cheek, planting a gentle kiss on the man’s downturned lips.

Papi wrinkled his nose jokingly at Louis’ face so close to his, growing tacky with dried cum. If Louis had the strength in his arms, he’d punch him in the shoulder. Then his eyes darkened again.

“You don’t think the fruit talk in the bar was weird?” Papi grumbled, frowning. “It _felt_ weird.”

“No. I found it enticing.” Louis answered bluntly, chuckling as Papi side-eyed him suspiciously.

“You really like being talked to like a Paris whore, then?”

Louis ran a finger down his lover’s broad chest. “Henri, we both know that is hardly the most odd thing I enjoy.” He gestured to where the glass dildo lay on the bed.

Papi followed his eyes, snorting with laughter when they fell upon the phallus. “Point taken.”

They lay in comfortable silence, catching their breath.

“You really liked it?” Papi asked, looking somewhere between unsure and proud.

Louis nuzzled into his shoulder. " _Yes._ You have a promising career in theatre ahead of you, if you so wish.” Louis glanced up as Papi cracked a smile, running a hand through his hair.

It had grown longer since their time in prison, to a length Papi said he’d maintained before his jail time. Papi had shaved his beard for tonight as well - and whilst Louis missed the beard burn on his thighs and neck, he adored how thorough Papi was about making this as realistic as possible.

Papi had done everything; everything except make their bed, apparently. Still, that was easily forgiven, after the show he’d just put on.

When he’d first confided this fantasy to Papi after too many drinks, he’d predicted laughter at the very least. But instead Papi’s eyes had gone half-lidded, and he’d tugged Louis towards him.

As they made clumsy, intoxicated love, Papi had coaxed the details of his fantasy out of him; he’d cajoled out how Louis wanted to pretend he had snuck out - before he went to prison, before he was accused of forgery, when he was meant to be happy at home with his wife - to get picked up in a bar and then thoroughly owned by a handsome stranger.

He’d murmured how wanted to enjoy the danger that came with submitting to someone he barely knew, letting them tie him up and make him perform for their enjoyment. By the time he was done describing it, they had both been coming.

They’d layed there, in a position not unlike the one they were in that very second, and Papi had grabbed him by the wrist and told him he’d make it happen.

It was just fortunate that they already had all the supplies to facilitate it.

Papi cleared his throat, rising from the bed. Louis grimaced in protest, trying to pull him back into lying down, but Papi just shrugged him off. He took a step back, just staring at Louis.

Louis flushed. “What?”

Papi looped one hand underneath Louis’ knees and the other behind his back, pulling him to his chest and lifting him. “You need to get cleaned up.”

Louis let his head loll against Papi, as he was carried towards the ensuite door. His eyes fluttered closed as he was lowered into the pre-prepared warm water.

Papi smiled down at him softly, hands impossibly gentle as they wiped his face clean. “I love you.” Louis heard him whisper.

“Love you, too,” he managed to say before sleep pulled him under, the world fading to darkness and Papi’s kind fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> AU is that Dega’s appeal went through & Papi escaped shortly before they were transferred to Devil’s Island, but they find each other again in Paris and live cute domestic lives. 
> 
> I lowkey hate “and then it was all roleplay!1!” fics, but I KNOW Papi would never do any of the shit in this fic without repeated explicit reassurance that Dega would love it first so here we are. 
> 
> I wrote the pillow talk before anything else and my heart started hurting when I reread it during editing cos they’re so in love sksksk aNYway did yall know they had latex rubber cock rings in 1930? Everything except the AU itself is is technically historically accurate 👀
> 
> also I do NOT think getting back into shape would be Papi’s concern upon returning home (humour me, I wanted to write about Charlie's muscles) but he would definitely grow his hair back out (as seen in the epilogue of the movie when old papi was meeting a publisher)


End file.
